


From Blind To Knowing

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes the ideal of a situation is so strong that all involved can be blinded into believing every crack is a beam of light from the sun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Blind To Knowing

After one attempt to relight something they'd lost, five years after the break-up, Stiles realised it would not work. Sometimes the ideal of a situation is so strong that all involved can be blinded into believing every crack is a beam of light from the sun. It was not a sad ending, sure there was hurt but they left it on a good note. Eventually Stiles was able to be around Peter again; able to be friends with the family. When he turned thirty, Stiles met James and fell in love again. Stiles would never take back his time with Chris and Peter. However, he would never go back to it. Not all love stories end in the ideal manner.

  
Chris took losing Stiles hard but he understood. Understood that there was too much hurt, too much pain wavering around their past to try again. Stiles still came around for dinner from time to time. He was sitting in the crowd when Chris and Peter finally said 'I do', tears in their eyes. They were there when James and Stiles got married, when they had their first child. At the third child, Chris and Peter had resided to being in the background of his life. It was easier to let go and let life play out.

  
Married and growing old, Peter still sometimes thought back on what he'd done. The wolf knew there was something deep inside of him that was not good. Sometimes he was curious as to who he was. Was he a good man? A bad man? Perhaps he was the villain of the story. It was a question that couldn't really be answered. Nobody can do good time and time again. Life, it takes and it takes. Stiles book still sat on the shelf, a constant reminder to never take a thing for granted.

  
Being blinded by ideals and love is dangerous. Things can seem lovely, coated in sugar and dripping in chocolate. The reality can be a hand curled around a knife that reflected the moonlight as blood dripped onto the ground. Whichever way it goes, it is never the end. Love comes, love goes. Lovers cry and lovers grow. Staring at your life like it is your own reflection can tell you more than your feelings ever can.

Each ex-lover died. Each child produced from the love of their stories died. The cycle of life stops for no one. The cycle of life teaches us more than we can ever know. To be burned by love is to learn a lesson of self value, on who you really are and on letting go and holding onto what you know. All of them paid for one lovers action. All of them grew from it.

  
You come first, was the lesson they all learnt.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start by saying thank you to all those who stuck with me through this. Thank you for your kind comments and your kudos. I amazed by how much people enjoyed my stories in this series. This has been a long time coming and I guess I wasn't ready to let go.
> 
> It took me along time to realise why I had ended up where I had in the last chapter. I realised that I didn't want a typical love story or a brutal reality. I wanted something to grow. I wanted it to be /real/ whilst still having supernatural aspects. I realise that some of you may dislike my ending, dislike where I took this series a few chapters ago but I do not regret it. Sometimes a lesson needs to be learnt through tears. This chapter is also short because it's a conclusion and I wanted it to be straight to the point.
> 
> I do plan on writing more on this ship but they will, mainly, fluff and one shots.  
> I hope you keep yourself safe and put yourself first. Always.  
> Stay well, dearies. <3


End file.
